


Taking a Break

by Thuri



Series: Writing-Thuri Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Willing though he is, Logan is rarely called upon as Virgil’s sole caretaker when he is feeling the need to indulge in age play.





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my Tumblr writing journal, writing-thuri.

Willing though he is, Logan is rarely called upon as Virgil’s sole caretaker when he is feeling the need to indulge in age play. Logan tries not to mind–after all, Patton is the paternal trait, he provides the parenting instinct and warm, fatherly affection that Virgil no doubt craves, while Roman is both adventurous and brave, better suited for playing pretend and providing protection.

Logic plays very little part in Virgil’s need to distance himself from the responsibilities and cares of his adult life, even if roleplay itself is a very logical coping mechanism to use. So it stands to reason that Virgil would not wish to spend that time with him, Logan.

And Logan doesn’t mind. Truly. Jealousy is irrational at the best of times, and even more so here, where Virgil’s well being should be Logan’s first concern. The time he spends with Roman and Patton is very, very good for him, and Logan would not want to take that away.

Besides, there are still “family” movie nights, when Virgil will move indiscriminately between laps, when Logan has the chance to hold his warm, pliant, trusting body close for sometimes even an hour at a time. And Logan has seen him carry the stuffed bear that Logan conjured up for him on more than one occasion–he obviously appreciates Logan’s acceptance and encouragement. 

Rationally, it would be ridiculous to want more than that. And Logan knows this, reminds himself of it often. Virgil’s happiness is more important than Logan’s inability to adequately control his own emotions, and this does make Virgil happy. That’s worth any of his own momentary discomfort.

Still, none of his logical, rational thought stops the warmth that fills his chest and makes his traitorous eyes water, the night that Virgil _does_ come to him.

***

Logan is working late. Thomas is behind schedule–nothing new, but worrisome all the same, considering the number of projects he has in the works and the growing complexity of his Sanders Sides universe. Logan’s carefully color coded excel sheets and intricate flowcharts have long since stopped being easily read tools and become labyrinthine sigils of unknown arcane meaning. 

He’s staring at what should have been a straightforward posting schedule–Youtube collab, short video(Disney Prank), short video(Misleading Compliment), Sanders Sides, short video(Teacher), short video(Relatable moment, perhaps oversleeping?)–and trying to decide what should be moved where now that the Sanders Side video would be delayed for at least another week–script problems, _thank you, Roman_ –when there’s a knock at his door.

Logan glances at the clock on his computer, frowning. It’s well past midnight, he’d expect Roman and Patton to be asleep by now. Virgil wasn’t likely to be, but Virgil rarely knocked…he usually texted and asked if Logan wanted to hang out. So who…?

The knock repeats itself, and Logan shrugs internally. Easier ways to find out than staring at the inside of the door and wondering. “Come in?”

The door swings open, revealing Virgil. But not the Virgil Logan is used to greeting in the middle of the night, either insomniatic and stressed, or full of nervous energy and unable to stop recalling embarrassing events from years prior. No, Virgil now is hunched in on himself, yes, but his face is clear of make-up, he’s holding his battered cat plushie with one of its ears in his mouth, the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, his face uncertain.

The cat, the posture, even the expression…they’re all Virgil when he’s wishing to indulge in age play. But surely he should be knocking on Roman or Patton’s door…did he mistake Logan’s in the dark?

“Lo?” Virgil asks, his voice uncertain, much higher than usual, and broken by a soft sniffle.

Logan forces his concerns down, realizing he’s been staring in a most unwelcoming way. “Virgil, I’m sorry, please…come in?”

“S’okay?” Virgil asks, hugging his kitty tighter, his bottom lip creeping between his teeth. 

“Of course,” Logan assures him, pushing himself up and away from the computer. Thomas’s schedule can wait–it’s waited this long, after all, and the stress of it has obviously already taken its toll on Thomas’s anxiety. Logan crosses over to the doorway, his heart beating much faster than the small exertion could explain. “I…did you want me to get Patton for you?” he asks, the explanation the only one he can find that makes any kind of _sense_.

Virgil shakes his head firmly, reaching out and gripping Logan’s polo tightly. “No. Want you. Please?”

Another astonishing moment. How often does Virgil ask for what he wants, even when he’s allowing himself to act younger and more in tune with his own needs? Logan swallows, sliding his arm around Virgil and pulling him in against his side. “Of…of course, Verge. What…what do you want to…?” He trails off, at a loss. What _do_ Patton and Roman do with Virgil? The only things Logan can think of–educational television programs, exploring the properties of non-newtonian fluids, coloring anatomical diagrams–all seem inappropriate, given the late hour and Virgil’s obvious exhaustion.

Not to mention Logan’s.

Virgil takes Logan’s hand, tugging him out of the room. “Downstairs,” he says, as if that explains anything at all.

Still, Logan’s not averse to following him. His own curiosity would’ve led him to it in any case, but the fact that Virgil has actually chosen _him_ …well. He’d follow him much further than downstairs, if that’s what he wanted.

The sight that greets his eyes in the commons still brings actual tears to Logan’s eyes.

A somewhat clumsy pillowfort has been constructed, using what seems to be every cushion off the couch and chair–not to mention quite a few bed pillows as well–to form walls and a floor. Quilts, comforters and sheets both line and roof the nest, the center of which is currently occupied by Virgil’s teddy bear, a book across its lap.

“C’mon,” Virgil says insistently, when Logan stops at the sight. He tugs at Logan’s hand, until Logan shakes himself and follows, kneeling down by the entrance. “No ties,” Virgil adds firmly, pointing at the small bowtie usually on his teddy, which now sat on the pushed aside coffee table.

Logan smiles. “No ties,” he agrees, loosening his own and slipping it over his head, undoing the buttons on his polo. “What’re we doing down here?” he asks, as Virgil crawls into the center of the fort.

“Reading,” Virgil says, waiting for Logan to crawl in after him, before curling up against his side and depositing the book in his lap. “Please?”

Logan wraps one arm around Virgil, his heart again squeezing oddly in his chest when Virgil presses in closer and settles the teddy in his lap. The book proves to be _The Bad Beginning_ , the first of the Lemony Snicket books. Logan smiles, somehow not surprised by Virgil’s choice. “You want me to read to you?” he asks, still not sure _why_ this was happening, but not about to question it now. Later, yes, once Virgil is in the mood to talk it through. But for now…far be it for Logan to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yes,” Virgil nods, snuggling in and sighing happily when Logan begins to stroke his hair, as he’s so often seen Patton do. “Now. Please.”

“Of course,” Logan agrees, swallowing against the sudden tightening of his throat. He hopes he isn’t coming down with something, this would be a truly inopportune time to lose his voice.

He clears his throat, and begins. “The Bad Beginning, by Lemony Snicket. Chapter One. If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book. In this book, not only is there no happy ending, there is no happy beginning and very few happy things in the middle…”

And, by the time the Baudelaire orphans discover the benefits to a good long cry, Virgil is sound asleep, and Logan not far behind him. He lets the book fall from his fingers, presses a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, and follows him.

That’s how Patton finds them late the next morning, following the best night’s rest Thomas has had in some time.


End file.
